lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Blackadder: the video game
LEGO Blackadder: the video game is based on the four television series of Blackadder, staring Rowan Atkinson as an intelligent yet often imbecilic man who dreams of greatness. Existing throughout history with the ever cunning Baldrick, he dreams of greatness, but there always appears to be somebody standing in his way, represented for the first time in LEGO's classicly entertaining style! Baldrick's Time Machine - The Hub The game hub involves six locations, one for each level. There is the Royal Castle (Prince Edmund), Lord Blackadder's house, Mrs Miggins' pie shop (Mr E Blackadder Esq), Ebenezer Blackadder's shop, the trench dugout (Captain Blackadder), and Lord Blackadder V's basement. Existing in all locations is Baldrick's time machine, which allows the player to choose which location they wish to travel to, thus deciding which level they wish to play in. Characters are found roaming in their respective locations, dependent on the levels they feature in, and any enemies must be fought before they can be purchased. Extras are bought from the time machine, and this is where the bonus level can be accessed, along with the minikits (unlocked for finding 10 black adders in each level). Only Blackadder and Baldrick have access to the time machine and will automatically change to different versions of themselves when another time zone is selected. Cutscenes can only be viewed while playing as Baldrick, when he drowns himself in the lavatory. Level 1 - The Black Adder The Foretelling Playable characters: Prince Edmund (Duke of Edinburgh), Baldrick, Lord Percy Percy Overview: The War of the Roses has almost reached its climax, and King Richard III is about to ride to battle. On the morning of the battle, though, Edmund oversleeps, and turns up late! Edmund and Baldrick must first make their way to the cottage without being seen by enemy nights, by hiding behind bushes. After the battle is won, a mysterious figure tries to steal Edmund's horse, and they must defeat him. Unfortunately, it turns out to be King Richard! When Percy finds the body, they must work together to try and rebuild him. Back at the castle, King Richard IV is crowned, while Percy has foolishly invited Henry Tudor to recooperate in Edmund's bed! When Queen Gertrude of Flanders appears to check on Edmund, Percy and he must hide Henry Tudor and then fight King Richard III's ghost. At the end, Henry Tudor flees, and Edmund and Baldrick follow. They meet three witches and must find ingredients for their potion, before being told Edmund will be King! It is later revealed that the witches thought he was Henry Tudor... Level Type: Stealth, Boss, Puzzle Boss(es): King Richard III (3 hearts), King Richard III (ghost) (5 hearts) Minikit: King Richard's Head The Queen of Spain's Beard Playable characters: Baldrick, Lord Percy Percy, Prince Edmund (Duke of Edinburgh), King Richard IV Overview: King Richard IV has arranged a marriage between Edmund and the Spanish Infanta. Unfortunately, when she arrives, she is a hideous woman, with a very annoying translator, Don Speekingleesh. To escape the wedding, Baldrick and Lord Percy must find a new outift for Edmund by completing favours for people around the castle. Unfortunately the outfit makes the Infanta love Edmund more, so he must marry Tilly Applebottom. Baldrick and Lord Percy must clean her house and then build a cross for Reverend Lloyd. Then, they must fight Mr Applebottom. Finally, they send Baldrick to the Infanta's room to sleep with her so she's no longer a virgin. When the plan fails, the wedding is about to go ahead when Richard announces they are no longer allied with Spain, and Edmund and he must fight the Infanta and the translator. In the end, Edmund marries Princess Leia of Hungary, who unfortunately turns out to be a child... Level type: Puzzle, Boss Boss(es): Mr Applebottom (4 hearts), Infanta Maria Escalosa (4 hearts), Don Speekingleesh (6 hearts) Minikit: The Famous Stone of Galveston The Archbishop Playable characters: King Richard IV, Harry (Prince of Wales), Prince Edmund (Archbishop), Baldrick (monk), Lord Percy (bishop) Overview: Archbishop Herbert is dying, and Archbishop Godfrey is trying to make him leave his lands to the church. The King and Prince Harry must find the necessary papers, and then when Herbert does leave land to the church, they must fight Godfrey. Then, Edmund is made the new Archbishop of Canterbury, placing him in danger! When the Duke of Westminster dies, Edmund successfully makes him leave land to the King, and is closer to his father than ever. When they return to Canterbury, Edmund and Baldrick search for fake relics that they can sell. Then, after the King is heard talking about an ancestor of his, two drunken knights arrive, trying to kill Edmund. Baldrick and Percy must barricade the door before finding the secret passage to the nunnery. There, all three must fight the knights by breaking the beds and building catapults. Then, the Mother Superior and Sister Sara arrive, and Edmund is no longer archbishop, setting fire to the nunnery as he leaves... Level type: Puzzle, Boss Boss(es): Archbishop Godfrey (4 hearts), Drunken Sir Justin de Boinod (3 hearts), Drunken Sir George de Boeuf (3 hearts) Minikit: Sacred Fingers Born to be King Playable characters: Prince Edmund (Duke of Edinburgh), Baldrick, Lord Percy Percy, Queen Gertrude of Flanders, Dougal MacAngus (Duke of Argyll) Overview: King Richard IV is away fighting the Turks, and while Prince Harry is Regent, Edmund is left to organise St Leonard's day. Baldrick, Lord Percy and he must first find all of the papers relating to possible acts. Unfortunately, once they have found all of them, they realise none of the good ones are available. When MacAngus arrives, he insults Edmund, who swears revenge, persuading him to perform in a play being shown. Edmund, Baldrick and Percy must find the three fake daggers and replace them with real ones. Once the play begins, Edmund finds out that his mother was having an affair and he needs MacAngus to prove it, so he saves his life. MacAngus reveals that it is true - but Harry is not the illegitimate heir, Edmund is. When the King returns, Edmund and the Queen must fight MacAllistair. When he wins, Edmund pretends to befriend him, but later the two of them must rebuild a damaged cannon, and then Edmund accidentally brutally blows the Scotsman's head off... Level type: Puzzle, Boss Boss(es): Dougal MacAngus (Duke of Argyll) (8 hearts) Minikit: King Richard IV's Fruit Knife Witchsmeller Persuivant Playable characters: Prince Edmund (Duke of Edinburgh), Baldrick, Lord Percy Percy, Prince Edmund (Witch), Baldrick (Witch), Lord Percy (Witch), Queen Gertrude of Flanders, Princess Leia of Hungary Overview: After plague has struck, the King is ill and the Witchsmeller Pursuivant is called to the castle. Edmund, Baldrick and Percy decide to travel into the village to try and find him, but must avoid being seen by infected peasants, by hiding behind moving carts or market stalls. After the Witchsmeller arrives, Edmund is falsely accused of being a witch, and then in an unfair trial, Percy and Baldrick are accused as well. While in prison, they come up with a plan, and after being sentenced to death, they use their newly learnt magic to teleport. They must try to escape the castle by using their magic on the guards. When they are arrested again, the Queen and Princess Leia must find the guards presents so that they can visit the prison and give Edmund a voodoo doll. During the execution, they must defeat the guards and get close enough for Gertrude to defeat the Witchsmeller, by repeated dropping the voodoo doll into the fire, using her own magic... Level type: Stealth, Brawl, Puzzle, Boss Enemies: Castle Guards Boss(es): Witchsmeller Pursuivant (4 hearts) Minikit: Voodoo Doll The Black Seal Playable characters: Prince Edmund (Black Seal), Philip of Burgundy (Retired Morris Dancer), Mad Gerald, Baldrick (Wench), Lord Percy (Wench) Overview: Having been stripped of his title and duties in Edinburgh on St Juniper's Day, Edmund fires Baldrick and Percy and employs a retired morris dancer to help him plan a mutiny. The two of them must hire the six most dangerous men in England, by saving Sir Wilfred Death from enemy soldiers, finding a bow and playing archery with Three Fingered Pete, fighting the nobleman for Guy of Glastonbury, stealing money from the blind for Sean the Irish Bastard, building a bed for Friar Bellows, and fighting Jack Large. Then, the morris dancer reveals he is an old enemy, Philip of Burgundy. He locks Blackadder up with Mad Gerald, and the two must work together to defeat the snail, escape with the key and release the black pigeons. Then, the Black Seal betrays Blackadder, and torture him. Baldrick and Percy must find the members of the Black Seal and give them poisoned wine glasses, before building traps for Philip and giving him three glasses to kill him. Unfortunately, Percy's poisoned all the wine, and everyone else in the castle - including Edmund - end up dying as well... Level type: Puzzle, Brawl, Boss Enemies: Enemy Soldiers Boss(es): Nobleman (3 hearts), Jack Large (5 hearts), Giant Snail (2 hearts), Philip of Burgundy (The Hawk) (3 hearts) Minikit: Black Pigeon Level 2 - Blackadder II Bells Playable characters: Lord Blackadder, Baldrick II, Lord Percy Percy II, Kate (Bob), Doctor Leech Overview: Kate's father is ill and they have no money, so she decides to travel to London, disguise herself as a boy, and become Blackadder's manservant. Meanwhile, Blackadder and Percy are practising archery, but Percy accidentally fires arrows around the room. Blackadder, Percy and Baldrick must collect all the arrows. Then, Kate arrives, pretending to be Bob. They must work together to build a catapult and fire Baldrick out the window. Then, Blackadder visits the Doctor, fearing that he loves Kate, believing her to be a man; they must work together to find leeches around the room that have escaped from the broken fish tank. When the leech treatment does not work, Baldrick and Blackadder must sneak past Old Crones, with Baldrick using his stench to paralyse them, and then help out the Wise Woman. When she still can't help, Kate reveals her true identity, and Blackadder proposes. At the wedding, Lord Flashheart arrives, and Blackadder and Percy must throw his bombs back at him before he elopes with Kate. Still, at least Blackadder can marry Baldrick, the bridesmaid... Level type: Puzzle, Stealth, Boss Boss(es): Lord Flashheart (3 hearts) Minikit: Tank of Leeches Head Playable characters: Lord Blackadder, Lord Percy (tiny ruff), Gaoler Ploppy, Mrs Ploppy, Queenie (Elizabeth I), Nursie Overview: Queen Elizabeth I and Lord Melchett inform Blackadder that he will be the new Lord High Executioner. Percy and he first plan an efficient week of beheadings, deciding that Farrow will die on Monday instead of Wednesday. They go to the prison and must help out, finding the keys to free Gaoler Ploppy from a cell and fighting off prisoners, finding sausages for Mrs Ploppy, and finding the Executioner's (Baldrick's) axe. After they execute Farrow, Queenie tells Mrs Farrow that she can visit, and Gaoler and Mrs Ploppy must block the corridors before using their stench to fight her, so that Blackadder can disguise himself as Farrow. Then, Queenie pardons him, before going to visit Ponsonby. Blackadder hides Farrow's head, and Queenie and Nursie must follow him while finding replacements for the pikes in Traitor's Cloister. When they can't, they go to the prison. Then, Percy reveals they haven't killed Farrow, but they did kill Poncenby, so Blackadder ends up disguising himself yet again... Level type: Puzzle, Brawl, Boss Enemies: Prisoners Boss(es): Lady Farrow (3 hearts) Minikit: Poncenby's Head Potato Playable characters: Lord Melchett, Baldrick (festival), Lord Percy (festival), Lord Blackadder, Captain Redbeard Rum, Baldrick II, Lord Percy Percy II Overview: Sir Walter Raleigh is returning with his famous potatoes and a festival is held in his honour. Melchett visits Blackadder, who steals his festival costume, so Lord Melchett, Baldrick and Percy must find his eyepatch, hat and spyglass. Then, Blackadder is summoned to the court, where he announces he will become an explorer himself, jealous of Walter Raleigh. He visits Captain Rum in the pub and the two of them must find bottles of rum. Then, aboard the ship, the two must find pieces of a map and build a telescope. When they realise they have arrived in New Zealand, they are attacked by cannibals and must fight them off until Baldrick and Percy escape with the bottles of urine. Back in England, presents are given to Nursie and Queenie, but Melchett and Walter Raleigh get angry and must be defeated by Baldrick and Percy, who have to give them the urine to drink. Fortunately, they like the "foreign wine", and even better, Baldrick has an inexhausible supply... Level type: Puzzle, Brawl, Boss Enemies: Cannibals Boss(es): Sir Walter Raleigh (2 hearts), Lord Melchett (2 hearts) Minikit: "Foreign Wine" aka Baldrick's Water Money Playable characters: Lord Blackadder, Baldrick II, Lord Percy (alchemist) Overview: The Baby-Eating Bishop of Bath and Wells appears, demanding the repayment of a large loan to Blackadder. Blackadder and Baldrick must find a way through the graveyard to see the grave of the last person to cross the Bishop. Then, they must go to the docks to make money. When Baldrick does not kiss a sailor, he gets angry and Blackadder and Baldrick must fight him. The money they do make is taken by Queenie, so they go back home where Percy is trying out alchemy. They must help him find ingredients and repair the equipment, but it produces Green instead of Gold, so they must sell the house to Mr and Mrs Pants. and Blackadder and Baldrick must clean and repair the room. Then, the money they make is taken by Queenie yet again. When the Baby-Eating Bishop does return again, they must find the drugged wine and give it to him, before fighting him until he is asleep. They hire a painter to draw the Bishop in a compromising position, in bed with Percy... Level type: Puzzle, Boss Boss(es): Baby-Eating Bishop of Bath and Wells (6 hearts) Minikit: Broach of Pure Green Characters Level 1 - The Black Adder 'Unlocked' *Prince Edmund (Duke of Edinburgh) - unlocked after 1.1 *Baldrick - unlocked after 1.1 *Lord Percy - unlocked after 1.1 *King Richard IV - unlocked after 1.2 *Harry (Prince of Wales) - unlocked after 1.3 *Prince Edmund (Archbishop) - unlocked after 1.3 *Baldrick (monk) - unlocked after 1.3 *Lord Percy (bishop) - unlocked after 1.3 *Queen Gertrude of Flanders - unlocked after 1.4 *Dougal MacAngus (Duke of Argyll) - unlocked after 1.4 *Prince Edmund (Witch) - unlocked after 1.5 *Baldrick (Witch) - unlocked after 1.5 *Lord Percy (Witch) - unlocked after 1.5 *Princess Leia of Hungary - unlocked after 1.5 *Prince Edmund (Black Seal) - unlocked after 1.6 *Philip of Burgundy (Retired Morris Dancer) - unlocked after 1.6 *Mad Gerald - unlocked after 1.6 *Baldrick (Wench) - unlocked after 1.6 *Lord Percy (Wench) - unlocked after 1.6 'Purchased' *King Richard III - purchasable after 1.1 - ''£150,000 *King Richard III (ghost) - ''purchasable after 1.1 - £250,000 *Henry Tudor - purchasable after 1.1 - ''£150,000 *Enemy Soldier - ''purchasable after 1.1 ''- £10,000 *Witch 1 - ''purchasable after 1.1 - ''£15,000 *Witch 2 - ''purchasable after 1.1 ''- £20,000 *Witch 3 - ''purchasable after 1.1 - £25,000 *Infanta Maria Escalosa - purchasable after 1.2 ''- £300,000 *Don Speekingleesh - ''purchasable after 1.2 - ''£250,000 *Tilly Applebottom - ''purchasable after 1.2 -'' £35,000 *Mr Applebottom - ''purchasable after 1.2 -'' £35,000 *Reverend Lloyd - ''purchasable after 1.2 - ''£20,000 *Lord Chiswick - ''purchasable after 1.2 - ''£35,000 *Messenger - ''purchasable after 1.2 - ''£50,000 *Archbishop Herbert - ''purchasable after 1.3 - ''£15,000 *Archbishop Godfrey - ''purchasable after 1.3 - ''£45,000 *Duke of Westminster - ''purchasable after 1.3 - ''£20,000 *Drunken Sir Justin de Boinod - ''purchasable after 1.3 - ''£50,000 *Drunken Sir George de Boeuf - ''purchasable after 1.3 - ''£50,000 *Mother Superior - ''purchasable after 1.3 - ''£45,000 *Sister Sara - ''purchasable after 1.3 - ''£25,000 *Jumping Jew of Jerusalem - ''purchasable after 1.4 - ''£20,000 *Strongman Thespian - ''purchasable after 1.4 - ''£35,000 *Short Thespian - ''purchasable after 1.4 - £35,000 *Nobleman - purchasable after 1.4 - ''£15,000 *Celia (Countess of Cheltenham) - ''purchasable after 1.4 - ''£18,000 *King Richard IV (Battle) - ''purchasable after 1.4 - ''£250,000 *Dougal MacAngus (Pharoah) - ''purchasable after 1.4 - ''£200,000 *Healthy Peasant - ''purchasable after 1.5 - ''£7,500 *Plague Peasant - ''purchasable after 1.5 - ''£8,000 *Castle Guard - ''purchasable after 1.5 - ''£25,000 *Lord Ross - ''purchasable after 1.5 - ''£20,000 *Jane Firkettle - ''purchasable after 1.5 - ''£20,000 *Witchsmeller Pursuivant - ''purchasable after 1.5 - ''£250,000 *Witchsmeller (on fire) - ''purchasable after 1.5 - ''£300,000 *Sir Wilfred Death - ''purchasable after 1.6 - ''£50,000 *Three Fingered Pete - ''purchasable after 1.6 - ''£55,000 *Guy of Glastonbury - ''purchasable after 1.6 - ''£60,000 *Sean the Irish Bastard - ''purchasable after 1.6 - ''£65,000 *Friar Bellows - ''purchasable after 1.6 - ''£70,000 *Jack Large - purchasable after 1.6 - £75,000 *Philip of Burgundy (The Hawk) - ''purchasable after 1.6 - ''£250,000 'Bonus' *Prince Edmund (tortured) - ''purchasable after all Level 1 minikits built ''- £250,000 Level 2 - Blackadder II 'Unlocked' *Lord Blackadder - ''unlocked after 2.1 *Baldrick II - unlocked after 2.1 *Lord Percy Percy II - unlocked after 2.1 *Kate (Bob) - unlocked after 2.1 *Doctor Leech - unlocked after 2.1 *Lord Percy (tiny ruff) - unlocked after 2.2 *Gaoler Ploppy - unlocked after 2.2 *Mrs Ploppy - unlocked after 2.2 *Queenie (Elizabeth I) - unlocked after 2.2 *Nursie - unlocked after 2.2 *Lord Melchett - unlocked after 2.3 *Baldrick (festival) ''- unlocked after 2.3'' *Lord Percy (festival) ''- unlocked after 2.3'' *Captain Redbeard Rum ''- unlocked after 2.3'' 'Purchased' *Kate (woman) - purchasable after 2.1 - ''£75,000 *Kate's Father - ''purchasable after 2.1 - ''£35,000 *Old Crone - ''purchasable after 2.1 - ''£20,000 *The Wise Woman - ''purchasable after 2.1 - ''£50,000 *Kate (wedding) - ''purchasable after 2.1 - ''£80,000 *Lord Flashheart - ''purchasable after 2.1 - ''£250,000 *Baldrick (bridesmaid) - ''purchasable after 2.1 - ''£200,000 *Lord Percy (enormous ruff) - ''purchasable after 2.2 - ''£50,000 *Prisoner - ''purchasable after 2.2 ''- £20,000 *Baldrick (executioner) - ''purchasable after 2.2 ''- £100,000 *Lady Farrow - ''purchasable after 2.2 ''- £45,000 *Lord Blackadder (Farrow) - ''purchasable after 2.2 ''- £150,000 *Earl Farrow - ''purchasable after 2.2 ''- £10,000 *Lord Blackadder (Poncenby) - ''purchasable after 2.2 ''- £200,000 *Lord Melchett (festival) - ''purchasable after 2.3 - ''£75,000 *Queenie (festival) - ''purchasable after 2.3 - £100,000 *Nursie (festival) - purchasable after 2.3 ''- £50,000 *Cannibal - ''purchasable after 2.3 ''- £10,000 *Nursie (beard) - ''purchasable after 2.3 - £50,000 *Queenie (boomerang) - purchasable after 2.3 - £100,000 *Sir Walter Raleigh - purchasable after 2.3 - £150,000 *Baby-Eating Bishop of Bath and Wells *Lord Percy (bedclothes) *Mad Beggar *Arthur the Sailor *Mr Pants *Mrs Pants *Leonardo Acropilis *Lord Percy (alchemist) 'Bonus' *Prince Ludwig (Queenie) - purchasable after all Level 1 minikits built - ''£300,000 'More coming as soon as 09dh01 has re-watched more episodes!!!''' Category:Articles By 09dh01 Category:Blackadder Category:Video Games